(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter array panel, a liquid crystal display having the color filter array panel, and a method of manufacturing the color filter array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is one of the most widely used flat panel display apparatuses, includes two panels having electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, which generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer to determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer to control polarization of incident light.
In general, an LCD includes two panels on which the electric field generating electrodes are disposed. A plurality of pixel electrodes is arrayed in a matrix on one panel, and a single common electrode is disposed over the other panel. When individual voltages are applied to the pixel electrodes, the image is formed on the LCD. In addition, in order to display the image, thin film transistors, data lines, and gate lines are provided. The thin film transistors, that is, switching devices for switching the voltages applied to the pixel electrodes, are connected to the pixel electrodes. The gate lines for transmitting signals to control the thin film transistors and the data lines for transmitting voltages to be applied to the pixel electrodes are disposed on the panel.
Color filters are formed by performing a spin- or slit-coating process on a photosensitive film, and then patterning the resulting product with a photolithography process. However, in the case where there is a patterned layer including patterned portions and non-patterned portions under the color filters, a step difference may occur at interface portions therebetween during the formation of the photosensitive film.
Depending on kinds of the light source used for the image display, the LCDs are divided into three types: transmissive, reflective, and transflective (transmissive-reflective). In transmissive LCDs, the pixels are illuminated from behind using a backlight. In reflective LCDs, the pixels are illuminated from the front using incident light originating from the ambient environment. Transflective LCDs combine transmissive and reflective characteristics. Under medium light conditions, such as an indoor environment, or under complete darkness conditions, these LCDs are operated in a transmissive mode, while under very bright conditions, such as an outdoor environment, they are operated in a reflective mode. The reflective and transflective LCDs are commonly used in small and medium size display devices.
In particular, in a transflective LCD, in order to obtain uniform color characteristics in transmissive and reflective areas, light holes are provided in the reflective areas so as to adjust colors. However, in this case, defects in the alignment of liquid crystal molecules may easily occur due to the step difference caused by the light holes.